Field
The present disclosure relates to diode switches for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, signals can be routed between an antenna and a transceiver through, for example, one or more transmit paths and one or more receive paths. Such routing of signals can be facilitated by switches.